


My Dentist is a Shape Shifter

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Somehow this dentist doesn't seem quite right in his methods.  Dick's going undercover to find out why.





	My Dentist is a Shape Shifter

Harry Nelson walked into his dentist office, holding a handkerchief to his lower jaw.

“I have an appointment?” he said to the clerk.

“Mister…?”

“Nelson.”

“Ah, yes, right here. Please take a seat, the dentist will see you in a moment.”

A few moments later, Harry was called in to see the dentist.

“Since you’re a new patient, I need to check your bite,” the dentist said. He grabbed a glop of mud-like clay and stuffed it into Harry’s mouth. “Now bite hard.”

The clay started to move down Harry’s mouth, but he stopped it with his tongue, spitting it back out at the dentist.

“Nice try, Clayface, but I can taste you a mile away.”

“Harry” turned away for a moment, and when he turned back, his mask was over his eyes.

“Nightwing!” the dentist exclaimed. “I’ll crush you.” Clayface changed from his dentist form into his regular shape, making a mallet with one fist. He sent it smashing down into the chair, but Dick was quicker, rolling out of the chair and knocking the equipment out of the way as he did.

“How ‘bout a little water, Clayface?” Dick said, turning the water jet on him. Clayface liquified where the water hit him. He moved himself away from the water jet and smashed the cabinet behind Nightwing, pulling it down on top of him. Nightwing leapt out of the way, barely missing running straight into Clayface.

“Let’s take this outside,” he said.

Clayface grabbed him. “Don’t mind if we do.” He threw Nightwing out the window.

Dick tucked and rolled, landing luckily in a shrub outside the office.

Clayface splattered on the pavement, reforming himself into his huge size. “You’re gonna be street pizza.”

“Not if I can help it,” Dick said, whipping out his secret weapon. “Here, have a treat from your old pal, Mr. Freeze.” He threw a small bomb at Clayface. He opened himself up to let it pass, but just as it went through him, it exploded, freezing him from the inside out.

Dick leaned back against the building watching Clayface freeze, and sighed. Now all he had to do was find the real dentist. Not too bad for a single dentist appointment after all.


End file.
